


Blood on the bathroom walls

by Newbloodex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Attempted Murder, Blood, Bruises, Cannibalism, Character Death, Creepy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knives, Lies, Murder, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbloodex/pseuds/Newbloodex
Summary: No one has ever come over to the sleepy boys house, not even Tubbo. But one weekend, the group announces that they are holding a weekend party for the first time. But, during the night, Tubbo find something terrifying, forcing him to cover for his friend and his family.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	Blood on the bathroom walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! 
> 
> I'm Lexi! I'm a writer on Wattpad and I decided to post of my chapters that's apart of my oneshot book on here. 
> 
> The following story came from a dream that I had and when I woke up, I remembered it. So, I got to work! I'm super proud of this and I'm happy with the way it turned out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

♡♡♡♡

"Are you sure you have everything?" The blonde asked. 

"For the last time, yes." Tubbo sighed, annoyed with his friend's nagging. 

"Just making sure Big Man." 

"Even if I have forgotten anything, you probably have it, mr I'm-not-clingy-but-I-steal-my-friend's-hoodies." The brunette joked with him. 

"That was uncalled for." 

"But it's true." Tommy rolled his eyes then smiled. 

"Are you excited?" 

"Fuck yea, you never let me come over, and now you're holding a weekend party. I'm excited as fuck." He smiled. 

"Yea, you know how it is with Phil. I'm surprised he let me go through with this to be honest." 

"Sorry you have to deal with that." 

"Eh, it's chill. Come on, we gotta get moving if you wanna see the house." 

♡♡♡♡

"Whoa, dude." Tubbo gasped as Techno drove the group into the driveway of Tommy's house. 

"Welcome home, Big Man." Tommy said, placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. 

Tubbo couldn't even produce words. The house looked like something straight out of a movie. It had to be at least three stories, with all windows and vines growing up the side of the house. 

Techno parked and Tommy jumped out of the car, opening Tubbo's door for him. Tubbo stepped out and Tommy lead him inside. 

"No one else is here yet. I wanted to pick you up first cause you've been my friend the longest and you've been dying to see it." Tommy spoke. 

"I don't even know what to say. This place is..." He tried to find the word to describe it, but he couldn't. 

The blonde chucked, "Come on, I'll give you the grant tour." 

♡♡♡♡

"Hey guys!" Fundy said, walking into the living room. 

"Hey fox boy." Tommy joked. 

"And here comes the furry jokes." Wilbur said, making everyone laugh. 

Everyone was here now and was sat in the living room. The crowd consisted of Ranboo, Fundy, Sam, Quackity, Schlatt, the sleepy boys group, and Tubbo. They all laughed and made jokes, talking about streaming and the upcoming storyline for the SMP. 

Fundy got up at one point, announcing that he needed to go to the bathroom, which Wilbur gladly showed him. The rest went back to making jokes for another half hour before Phil came back from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready. 

Everyone sat at the table, expect for Fundy. Tubbo couldn't help but look around, wondering where the fox boy went. Tommy noticed the look of unease on his face. 

"You okay, Tubbo?" Tommy asked the older. 

"Yea, I just...Where's Fundy?" The brunette wondered out loud. 

Wilbur spoke up, "He said that he wasn't feeling well when he got done in the bathroom. I took him to his room and I believe he's sleeping. Imma take him some dinner after we're done here." He smiled at the younger. 

The brunette smiled back, relaxing a bit. He trusted Wilbur. 

"Whose hungry?" Phil said, breaking the silence. 

♡♡♡♡

After dinner was done, Wilbur went upstairs, bring a plate of dinner with him. The rest of the group went back to the living room. Tubbo was laying his head on Tommy's leg, the blonde running his fingers through his hair as he talked with the others. 

One by one, the group started to leave as night grew closer. Tommy didn't take Tubbo upstairs until the boy told him too, he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. But when Tubbo asked, they said goodnight and Tommy leid Tubbo to his room. 

The two had agreed on sharing a bed, considering the fact that they had done so many times at Tubbo's house. The boys changed, backs turned to one another, and then climbed into bed. Tubbo felt exhausted from the day and Tommy noticed this. 

"Go to sleep bud. It's been a day. We'll be here when you wake up." He said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

Tubbo hum sleepily before falling asleep. 

♡♡♡♡

The brunette awoke in the night, around three am. He really needed to pee. He reached over to try and find Tommy, but no luck came. The boy was gone from the bed, his warmth lingered on the sheets. He frowned, knowing his friend had left him alone but pushed the covers off of him. 

The floorboards croaked with each step he took. He went over to the door and opened it, he peered out into the hallway, seeing that his friend wasn't there. 

He opened the door more before stepping out. He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked. No answer came, giving him the all clear to go in. He opened it, but nothing could've prepared him from what he saw. 

Blood covered the walls and floor. There was so much of it, you would've thought a family was killed here. 

Tubbo gasped, placing a hand over his mouth to not scream as loud as he could. He took a step back before bumping into someone, he whimpered. 

"Don't scream. Don't make a sound. You are gonna follow me quickly and quietly. Nod if you understand." A familiar voice said in his ear. Tommy. 

He quickly nodded as Tommy shut the bathroom door. The blonde grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway. Tubbo followed him as tears rolled down his cheeks, he was terrified. 

The blonde lead him downstairs and into the kitchen where Phil, Techno, and Wilbur stood. 

"Tommy, what's Tubbo doing up?" Techno asked, uncrossing his arms. 

"You," Tommy let go of Tubbo's wrist and stomped over to Wilbur. "You have fucked this whole thing up." 

"What did he do?" Phil questioned. 

"There's blood all over the bathroom. Tubbo saw it," He said, looking at Phil before turning back to Wilbur. "When the cops get called on us, I'm blaming this whole thing on you." 

"Okay, everyone calm down. Tubbo is most likely the only one to have seen it since no one as screamed bloody murder yet." Techno said. 

"Wilbur, go clean it up before anyone else wakes up." Phil instructed. Wilbur took off upstairs to go clean the blood, leaving the rest of them in the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do about Tubbo?" Techno asked Phil.

"The truth, I guess." Phil said. 

"Are you crazy? I'm not about to lose my best friend because Wilbur doesn't know how to clean up blood." Tommy growled. 

"Toms..." Tubbo let out a broken sob, making Tommy turn to him. 

"Oh Tubs, come here." The blonde said, walking over to him. Instead of stepping away from him like expected, Tubbo ran into his arms. 

The shorter snuggled into his friend's chest as the other wrapped his arms around him. The younger started to rock them, comforting the other. 

"You're alright bud. We're not gonna hurt you." Tommy softly said to the other. Now, some many think that what Tommy said was a god awful lie, but Tubbo knew that it wasn't. 

"I-I'm so-sorry." The brunette whimpered out. 

"It's not your fault, Tubs. You should've have seen that in the first place." Tommy told the other, placing a kiss on his head. 

"You should get him to bed, Tommy." Techno spoke, comfort laced in his voice. 

"You wanna go back to bed, Tubbo?" The blonde asked. The boy shook his head, not wanting to speak. 

"We need to do something about him." Phil spoke up. 

"Like what?" Techno asked. 

"Well, we really only have two options. We can either kill him, or we can trust him." Phil said, walking closer to the two teenagers. 

"We aren't killing, Tubbo." Tommy growled at his dad. 

"Then, we need to know where he stands." 

Tubbo lifted his head from Tommy's chest and looked at Phil, "I trust T-Tommy." 

"Of course you do." Techno jokingly said. 

"Tubbo, if we are gonna trust you, you have to do everything that I say, okay?" He nodded his head. 

"Listen to Tommy for the weekend, then we'll go from there when everyone is gone." Techno said. 

"Stay by Tommy's side. He'll keep you safe." Phil spoke. Tubbo turned to the blonde and weakly smiled. 

"I know it's scary, but you trust me, right?" 

"Yes." 

He smiled, "Good." 

♡♡♡♡

Tubbo doesn't remember getting back to Tommy's room or falling asleep but he did, and now it's morning. The events of last night started to come back to him slowly. The blood on the bathroom walls had made it's way into his mind and was there to stay. 

He rolled over to find that Tommy wasn't there once again, he sighed, hugging his bee plush closer to his chest. He didn't want to get up and face his friends, knowing what he witnessed last night. 

The bedroom door opened and in walked the blonde. Dressed in his signature white and red shirt and a pair of black jeans with a silver chain on them. 

"Morning Big Man." He said with a smile, closing the door behind him. 

Tubbo smiled, "Hi." 

"Phil is making breakfast. You want anything special?" He asked. 

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" The brunette asked. 

"We can do that." 

Tubbo reached his arms out at the blonde, opening and closing his fist as a gesture for the other to come lay with him. The blonde smiled and crawled into bed with the brunette. 

"Oh, I see you brought Mr. Bee." Tommy said, admiring the bee plush Tubbo held. 

"I can't sleep without him, you know." He giggled. 

"Yep, what would you do without him?" Tommy placed a kiss to Tubbo's forehead before getting up. "You should get dressed and up before the others start to worry about you. They're already worried about Fundy." 

Tubbo frowned, "Oh, okay." 

The blonde immediately realized what he said, "Sorry, I should've have-" 

"No, it's fine. I'm gonna get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs." The brunette gave him a small smile. Tommy returned it before slipping out of the room. 

"This is gonna be a long day." 

♡♡♡♡

"Morning Tubbster." Ranboo greeted the young boy as he came downstairs. 

"Morning." He gave a small wave before looking for Tommy. He immediately spotted his friend talking to Wilbur. He made his way over to his friend, standing next to him as the two talked. 

"Hey Tubbo." Wilbur said, smiling.

"Good morning." 

"Phil has pancakes for you all ready to go. Go sit by who you want." Tommy said, ruffling the boy's hair. Tubbo said goodbye before going over to Phil. 

"Morning Tubbo!" Phil spoke, his tone a lot more bright than it was earlier. 

"Morning. Tommy said you made me pancakes?" 

"Yep, here you go." Phil handed the plate to Tubbo. The boy thanked him and decided to go sit with Sam. He made his was over to the creeper masked man and took a seat next to him. 

"Morning Tubbo." He greeted. 

"Hi Sam." He smiled at him. 

"Hey, after breakfast, I need to talk to you." Sam whispered quietly to the boy. Anxiety rose inside of Tubbo's chest, but he just smiled and said okay. 

After Tubbo was finished, Sam quickly pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room where the two were alone. 

"Dude, we need to leave. Right now." Sam said. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Tubbo said calmly through his head was screaming, anxiety bubbled in his chest. 

"Last night, I went to the bathroom. There's blood all over the fucking walls, and then I went to go look for Fundy, he's not here." The older had said. "I'm convinced that Wilbur killed him." 

"Sam, I think you overreacting. Maybe you need some sleep, Big Man. Here I'll-" 

"I'm not overreacting, and I don't need to fucking sleep," The man growled, scarring Tubbo. "I'm leaving and I'm taking you with." He grabbed Tubbo's wrist tightly. 

"Sam, please." Tubbo pleaded. 

"Hey, let him go." Phil said, growling. 

Sam instantly let the younger go, "Hey there. We were just having a friendly chat." 

"Hm, yea. Tubbo, come here bud." The younger happily ran over to the older and hid behind him. 

"You hurt?" He asked. 

Tubbo examined wrist that had a red mark around it, "I think I might get a bruise, but other than that, I'm fine." 

"Good, go to back to Tommy please." Phil said. Tubbo nodded and walked back into the kitchen where everyone was. He walked over to Tommy and Wilbur, who were still talking. 

"Hey bud. Where did you run off too?" Tommy said, smiling. 

"Wilbur?" The boy asked the other. 

"Hm?"

"You have to get rid of Sam." 

"What happened, Tubbo?" Tommy asked the older. 

"He pulled me off and he found the blood, he went looking for Fundy. He wanted me to go with him and he grabbed me." The boy lifted up his wrist, a bruise now forming.

The blonde gasped in horror, "Oh Tubs." 

"You need to get rid of him before he tells someone else." He lowered his wrist. 

"I'll talk to Techno and Phil later. Stick with Tommy. Tommy don't let him out of your sight until we give you the all clear. The more people find out, the more they'll want to protect him." The two nodded in understandment as Wilbur walked away. 

"Are you alright? How bad did he hurt you?" Tommy asked, looking at the other's wrist. 

"I'm fine, Toms. I just wanted to make sure you guys know what was going on with him. He might tell Ranboo soon too." He said, looking at the others. 

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." The blonde expressed his consider.

"Ey Tubs?" A voice caught him off guard. The two turned to see a smiling Quackity. 

"You wanna come play cards with us?" 

"Yea, can Tommy played?" The brunette smiled. 

"No, he cheats at cards." Schlatt said, making the group laugh. 

"Oh fuck you. I'm gonna kick your asses." Tommy defensed, walking over to the group, Tubbo following behind. 

♡♡♡♡

"Hey Tommy." Techno said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey Tech." The blonde replied. The pink haired leaned down and whispered something in his ear, making the other nod. Tommy reached down and squeezed the Tubbo's hand, getting the other's attention. 

Tubbo smiled at Techno before looking back at the group, "I'll be right back gentlemen." 

He got up and followed Techno out of the room. The two went to the living room before Tubbo spoke. 

"What's up?" 

"We got a problem." The male said, Tubbo sighed, knowing fully well what was happening. 

"Ranboo knows, doesn't he?" Tubbo closed his eyes before running a hand through his hair. 

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'. 

"So, what do you want me to do?" Tubbo asked.

"We want you to lure Ranboo into the bathroom. Tell him that you're scared, you saw the blood. He'll most likely let you know that Sam told him. Ask him if he's told anyone else. Then, we'll have Tommy jump out and kill him." Techno explained. 

Anxiety once again rose in Tubbo's chest. He gulped, "Okay. Does Tommy know?" 

"Not yet." 

"When are we doing it?" 

"After dinner."

♡♡♡♡

Dinner was stressful for the boy. He barely ate anything, he just held Tommy's hand under the table for comfort. Once dinner was over, Tubbo went over to Ranboo. 

"Hey, do you mind if I steal you Big Man?" He asked the older. 

"Nope, what's up?" He smiled. 

"Um, I was hoping to speak in private." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Alright," He stood. "Excuse me, gentlemen." 

The two walked upstairs and went to the bathroom, Tubbo shut the door behind the two of them. 

"What's wrong?" Ranboo asked, placing a hand on Tubbo's shoulder. 

"Ranboo, I-" Tears built up in his tears, he let his anxiety and fear took over. 

"Last night, I got up, and I went to the bathroom. I saw blood. There was so much, Ranboo." A sob escaped him. 

"Oh Tubbo. You know too." The older brunette said. 

"You know?" Tubbo asked. 

"Sam does too. Quackity most likely knows as well. He's the gossip king, you know." Ranboo joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Wait, if Quackity knows..." 

"Schlatt knows." Ranboo said. 

"Oh god..." Tubbo let tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Come here Tubs." Ranboo stretched his arms out. The brunette let himself melt into his arms, he cried against the older's chest. 

"You're alright. We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Ranboo softly said. 

"Ranboo?" The shorter said. 

"Yea?" 

"Thank you." 

He smiled, "Hey, I'm your friend. I'm always gonna be there for you." 

The brunette sadly smiled, "I'm so sorry." 

He pulled back from him, "What?" 

The shower curtain opened and revealed the blonde boy, a knive in hand. Before Ranboo could even react, Tommy stabbed him.

He pulled the knife out as he fell to the floor, landing at Tubbo's feet. Blood pooled out of Ranboo and onto the floor, the same place were Fundy laid when he was killed. 

"You alright?" Tommy asked his friend. 

Tubbo only responded by throwing up. Vomit poured out of the brunette's mouth and onto the bathroom floor, next to Ranboo. 

"Tubbo!" The blonde yelled, dropping the knife onto the floor and running over to his friend. Tubbo wiped his mouth with his sleeve before closing his eyes. Tommy wrapped his arms around his middle. 

"I got you, Tubs." Tommy comforted his friend. 

"Sorry..." He slurred, his throat hurt. 

"It's okay. We're gonna get you to bed, alright?" The blonde picked his friend up, bridal style, and carried him to his room. He laid the boy down, and told him that he would be right back before running out of the room. 

Tubbo fell asleep before Tommy got back. 

♡♡♡♡

The next morning, Tubbo woke. He had noticed that his clothes had been changed, he was wearing one of Tommy's hoodies. He smiled sleepy at it before hearing a voice. 

"Morning Tubs." The blonde spoke. For the first time that week, Tubbo had woken up with Tommy in bed with him. The thought made him smile. 

"Hey." He raspingly said before coughing. His throat hurt. 

"I got you some water." Tommy said, sitting up and grabbing a glass. Tubbo slowly sat up and took the glass from his friend, he slowly sipped the water.  
He handed the glass back to his friend before laying back down. 

"You feeling alright?" The blonde brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"Not really." He admitted. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I never wanted you to get you involved." 

"Can we make a pact?" He quietly asked. 

"A pact?" The blonde was confused. 

"A promise. Whatever you wanna call it." 

"Sure, what about?" 

"I want to know everything. Why did this start, where are the bodies going. I want to know everything, and then, from now on. We tell each other everything. No more lies, no more keeping I-murder-people from each other." The brunette spoke. He was fed up. 

"Okay. I can do that." He said, giving him a smile. The bedroom door swung opened, startling the two. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" Wilbur yelled, pushing something off of him before getting inside the room, closing the door behind him. 

"What the fuck Wilbur?" Tommy questioned, getting up. 

"Schlatt is trying to kill me and then escape." Wilbur said, out of breath. 

"Where's Quackity?" Tommy asked. 

"Dead, Techno killed him. Schlatt's the only one left." 

"Open the fucking door, Soot!" A bang on the door came. 

"I have an idea." Tubbo spoke up, pushing off the covers. 

"No, you need to rest." Tommy ushered over to him. 

"Tommy, do you trust me?" Tubbo asked. 

"I do." 

"Then let me do this." 

Tommy nodded, "What's the plan?" 

"Tommy hide in the closet." Tubbo instructed. 

Tommy ran over to the closet and opened the door, "Tubbo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you." He smiled. 

"Don't thank me yet." Wilbur closed the closet doors. 

"Wilbur, behind me." Wilbur followed the boy's instructions and went behind him. Tubbo shoved a blade into his hand, the same one that Tommy used to kill Ranboo. 

"You know what to do." 

With another bang, the door opened. 

"Tubbo!" Schlatt yelled. 

"Take one more step, and he's dead." Wilbur growled, pressing the blade to Tubbo's neck, making him whimper. 

"Just let the kid go, Wilbur. He doesn't deserve this." 

"Drop the knife." The older said. Schlatt dropped it. 

"Kick it over to the side." Schlatt kicked it in front of the closet door. 

"Now, let Tubbo go." 

"So, inpatient. Can you believe this guy, Tubbo?" The brunette whimpered in response, Wilbur was pushing the knive too far into his neck. 

"What do you want?" Schlatt growled. 

"I want to kill you. You have ruined everything, so now you must die." Wilbur pressed the blade more into Tubbo's neck. The brunette's eyes widened in realization. Wilbur wasn't talking to Schlatt. 

He was talking to Tubbo. 

"Schlatt..." He whimpered out. Schlatt and Tommy was his only hope right now. 

"I know, Tubs. I'm gonna get you out of this." 

"No, you're not. Don't lie to the boy. Tell him he's gonna die, Schlatt. Go on." 

Suddenly, the closet door opened. Within moments, Tommy jumped out, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Schlatt. Tubbo didn't even have time to take in the fact that Schlatt died, the pain overwhelmed his panic. 

"Wilbur, let go of Tubbo." The blonde growled. 

Wilbur smiled, "No." 

Tubbo didn't really understand what was happening when he fell to the floor, everything was happening to fast for him to keep up with it. He didn't understand what Tommy was yelling or why he was crying. 

But he did know that he didn't want to see his friend cry. So, he reached up to pressed his hand to his friend's cheek. 

"D-don't cr-cry." Tubbo sputtered out, blood dribbled down his chin. 

"I'm so sorry, Tubbo." Tommy cried to his friend. 

"Help!" Tommy screamed so hard, Tubbo thought he was gonna lose his voice. Speaking of Tubbo, he was getting sleepy. His eyes started to droop. 

"Toms..N-nap." Was all he could muster before he fell asleep. 

♡♡♡♡

Tommy didn't sleep for three days. The bags under his eyes started to grow with each night Tubbo didn't wake up. He didn't change clothes, still wearing the blood stained one that he had wore that day. 

Phil and Techno tried anything and everything to pull him from the brunette, but nothing worked. After Tubbo fell asleep, Tommy ended up killing his brother, screaming and stabbing him over and over until he passed out. 

So, now we're here. Three members of the trip still alive, one unconscious, the rest dead. Tommy was stood in his room, Tubbo asleep on the bed, staring out the window. 

Techno popped his head into the room, "Hey Toms?" 

"Yea?" 

"Dinner time. Phil made your favorite." Techno tried to sound excited. 

"Okay." Tommy pulled himself out of the room and brushed passed Techno, heading downstairs. 

"Hey kiddo. I made some Fundy." Phil said with a smile. 

"Thanks Papa." He said, weakly smiling at his dad. 

"You know, I honestly cannot believe we got away with feeding them all the furry." Techno chuckled. 

"Me either. It was unbelievable. I'm glad you liked it, Toms. I was a bit worried feeding you him." Phil smiled. 

"Eh, I was fine. It was really good, thanks for making it again." 

"No problem kid." 

♡♡♡♡

Tommy wandered upstairs about midnight, he walked past the bathroom where two of the members had been killed. Then, into his room, blood from Schlatt, Wilbur, and Tubbo had stained the carpet. He didn't mind through. 

He decided to change out of his clothes, he was starting to feel gross in them. He changed out of his shirt and into one of Tubbo's hoodies that he had stole.

He climbed into bed next to Tubbo, getting under the covers. His eyes wandered over to the sleeping boy. 

"Please wake up soon, Big Man." Tommy whispered. He grabbed Tubbo's bee plush and held it close to his chest, before falling asleep. 

♡♡♡♡

The next morning, Tommy heard an familiar voice, causing him to open his eyes. In front of him laid Tubbo, on his side, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. 

"Hey Big Man." The brunette smiled. 

He gasped, "Tubbo!" He snuggled into the brunette's chest. 

"Hey, careful with me. I'm hurt, remember?" Tubbo said, but wrapped his arms around the boy nonetheless. 

"I was so worried about you." Tommy muttered into the other's chest. 

"It's okay. I'm here." He said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Tommy lifted his head from his chest, "Are you alright?" 

"I'm still a bit shaken up but I'm good." 

"Good. Um, remember that pact we made?" 

"Yea?" 

"I'm ready to fulfill it." 

♡♡♡♡

"So, does this mean I get to come over more often?" Tubbo smiled. 

It had been a couple days since Tubbo woke up. He needed some time to fully understand what the hell had happened but once he did, he was accepting of his friend's family. 

He had stolen one of Tommy's hoodies, a thank you from him, bandages were wrapped around his neck. Techno had told the boy that he needed to replace them every so often so it wouldn't get infected. 

"Of course. You're now welcomed anytime you want." Phil said, smiling. 

"You ready kid?" Techno yelled from the car. 

"Just a minute!" He yelled back. He hugged Phil first, thanking him for keeping him safe from Sam and taking care of him. Then, he hugged Tommy. He didn't thank him, but the other knew that he was grateful for everything that the blonde had done and likewise. 

He pulled away, smiling, "Hey Tommy?" 

"Yes, Big Man?" 

"I trust you." 

"I trust you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all so much! 
> 
> Socials: 
> 
> Twitter: @/newbloodex  
> Wattpad: @/newbloodex


End file.
